


【錘基】二月二十二日的相遇(一發完)

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 警察玻璃心錘X雙性獸人貓基 小甜餅Thor在工作時撿到一隻濕淋淋的奶貓，但礙於自己住家環境不能養，只好幫他找個家，之後卻發現自己將他推入危險的虎坑！？
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 8





	【錘基】二月二十二日的相遇(一發完)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：私設多、生子、寵基狂魔
> 
> 設定：  
> 一般貓及祖先：就是我們手裡抱著的主子，結構、發情原理、就醫手術完全一樣，只是多了一種能生寶寶的雙性。
> 
> 獸人：能變成人的動物（老梗），一樣有雙性，分成能生跟不能，結構、發情原理、就醫手術跟祖先不太一樣。  
> 結構：雙性有雞有小穴無蛋蛋，生殖腔很淺，所以很容易頂到頸口。
> 
> 發情：祖先一年三到四次分成四季；獸人一年兩次，在春季和秋季，雙性生過小貓沒吃藥會在一到兩天後再來一次，不 OOXX會持續兩周。
> 
> 就醫：文章有說明喔！
> 
> 獸人的由來：文章也有說喔！領養代替購買，不然就是找對店家！

01  
外頭下著綿綿細雨又漆黑一片，只有幾盞壞掉的路燈在閃爍，照在細雨上銀絲也是一番不同風味的美景。

坐在警局辦公室裡頭辦公的小職員抬頭看了一眼斜對面的時鐘，才八點左右，離自己下班還有六個多小時，上大夜班無比厭世，如果警局裡有什麼小貓、小狗、小倉鼠之類的吉祥物就好了。

“喵~~！”

才剛剛這麼一想，位於窗外的方向傳來連續不斷地奶貓叫聲，時間滴滴滴滴的過去，小奶貓就在雨中不斷的叫了五個多小時，小職員實在受不了的放下手中紙筆，穿上警用外套準備“翹班”。

「嘿！Thor，現在還是上班時間你想去哪？」正在吃飯後甜點的Volstagg停止手上泡咖啡的動作，嚼掉口中的甜甜圈後繼續說：「你不要這個月的全請獎了？」

「外面在下雨，我有點擔心，我出去找找看。」

Thor帶起防雨的連帽連傘都沒撐就衝了出去，Volstagg搖搖頭，低頭繼續吃他的甜甜圈。

02  
外頭漆黑，在這種鄉下地區連個路人都沒有，何況現在是下著雨的半夜兩點，如果真有人在這種天氣和時間點出門，Thor只會覺得對方想闖空門。

尋著叫到無力的喵喵聲，Thor在一個被雨淋到唏吧爛的牛皮紙箱裡找到了冷冰冰的黑白乳牛貓，小貓虛弱的被陌生人捧在手中，連警戒的力氣都沒有，只是憑著野性想往更溫暖的地方鑽。

「真是個小可憐，我帶你進屋子就不冷了。」Thor將小貓捧在懷裡，用外套蓋好後直奔回到警局，「給我條毛巾！快點！這小傢伙快不行了！」

原本還悠哉吃點心被噎著了，灌下一口咖啡後才急急忙忙的衝去浴室拿毛巾。

將小貓裹在毛巾裡並放在暖爐前烘烤，小貓打了一個噴嚏後不再發抖，反倒是舒服的窩在毛巾裡睡覺，看著這小萌物，兩個身心俱疲的員警瞬間軟了心。

「你要拿牠怎麼辦？自己養？」Volstagg用手肘頂了一下自己的值班夥伴，如果只是一隻小貓，以他們現在微薄的薪水還養的起，但──「但我記得你住的公寓不能養寵物。」

「我會幫牠找個主人。」Thor當然知道自己家的家規，禁養寵物，除非牠是罕見的獸人族不然他的房東是不會接受這毛絨絨的小可愛。

「那我只能祝你好運。」

03  
Thor多希望這種黑毛白肚白腳掌的小貓是個獸人族，這樣他就能帶牠回家了。

獸人族，世界衍生後的新產物，由犬科為首居多，其次是齧齒科，貓科不知道要出至於個性或是其他什麼原因，是目前世界上最少的獸人族。

獸人族的性別跟一般的動物一樣分為雄性、雌性和雙性，獸人雙性不像一般貓一樣都能生育，有分能和不能，但單從外表並看不出來，這只能等到你的獸人發情後才能分辨。

因為能受孕的發情獸人會排除野性，變得特別的親近人，而獸人第一次發情大約都落在出生八個月到一歲不等，最久不會超過一歲半。

「牠應該不是獸人。」看著奶聲奶氣喵喵叫的小奶貓，Volstagg拍了拍Thor的肩膀、勸他放棄，「獸人的哺乳期不是都挺兇的嗎？牠大概只是隻一般的奶貓。」

「…大概是吧？」

04  
帶著小貓做完一輪健康檢查，粗略判定是一般的奶貓並非獸人，Thor只能含著眼淚替小傢伙找家。

“姓名：未取名；性別：一般貓雙性（需要配合結紮）；生日：二月二十二日撿到的，三個月大，以施打第一劑三合一疫苗還有除蚤，小貓很親人很愛玩，如果想看小貓能到XXX警局。”

將資料和照片PO上網後Thor看著在地上玩鈴鐺球的小奶貓，心疼極了，如果自己有錢就好了，這樣就能搬到能養寵物的住屋出，就不用再這裡心疼牠。

不知道是小奶貓太無戒心、人人都好，還是只是單純的可愛，一個月後就找到主人了，收養小貓的人是位女性，看起來和藹可親、家裡也養了不少貓咪，Thor沒多想的就將貓送跟她了。

「一個月我想至少收到兩張小貓的生活照。」Thor看著在提籠裡縮著尾巴的奶貓，提出了送養的附加條件，「我會想牠。」

「好，我會的。」

從此之後，Thor再也沒見到這隻夾著尾巴對自己發出求救信號的奶貓了。

05  
Thor被騙了。

那位女子根本不和藹可親，奶貓送走後的三個月，Thor只收到兩張小貓被關在籠子裡“隔離觀察”的照片，之後馬上收到別人的據報，那名女性會私下給貓配種再非法販賣，從中獲取暴力。

當Thor趕到現場時只看見一籠又一籠的品種貓，有大的小的、公的母的，各個都炸起毛髮兇猛的像獸人族，在場的員警或是世界上的人沒多少知道獸人族的起源──過度生育的母體。

這也是為什麼被獸人化的動物種類全來自大眾的家庭寵物。

過度生育的動物會機率性的產下幾隻獸人，母貓一胎能生三到十二隻不等；雙性貓一胎能生一到七隻不等，對應胎數及生育的次數比率會逐漸增加，更是能高達一半以上都是獸人。

母體能靠氣味區分自己的孩子是那種種族，有些母貓會將孩子死守在身邊，有些母貓會將孩子拋棄或咬死。

突然一陣嘔吐感，看著地上的幾隻幼貓遺體以及各個大著肚子、懷著身孕的母貓及雙性貓，Thor只覺得一陣反胃。

一一將貓籠查收，Thor在犯人的電腦裡查到幾處經營相同非法產業的私宅或是寵物店，並向各地警局據報，這殘忍的配種行為在新聞上播放、研討了好一陣子。

「沒有！」Thor翻遍了所有貓籠就是沒看見自己的小奶貓，「怎麼會沒有！我家的…我家的Loki在哪！？」

「Thor…你要想開一點…」Volstagg也很難過，他拍拍Thor的肩膀說：「你只收到兩張，又過了這麼久，如果不是逃了就是…」

死了。

這讓Thor的眼前一片漆黑，他真的再也看不到他家奶聲奶氣的小貓了。

06  
非法配種與販賣的事件爆發後，各地政府花費半年的時間收刮了各地大大小小的非法經營處，雖然還有漏網之餘，但已經清除了大半，不得不說，這比查封毒品藥頭還來的簡單。

如果政府有認真負責的話。

政府最後受到民眾抨擊、重新修法，加重犯罪者的刑法以及增加獸人族的人權，不再以“牠”最為他們的稱呼，世界上隱姓埋名的各種獸人漸漸能拋頭露面，不用再畏畏縮縮。

Thor因為這點被提拔成刑警小隊長，但他一點也不開心，薪水增幅又怎樣？他想照顧的小貓已經不再世上了。

07  
事後又過了幾年歲月，金髮員警依舊坐在坐在位子上職大夜班，這次跟他搭檔的人是Fandral，同樣一同金髮的員警看了一眼自己的上司，在看了一眼不停傳來抓門聲的警門…

“喵──！”

「你不開門嗎？外面在下雨哦？」Fandral指著門口，那持續不間斷的貓叫讓他無法認真工作，再加上滂沱大雨的威力，Fandral只能無奈的嘆口氣，「好吧，你不開，我開。」

沒人怪罪Thor對一隻前來求助的小動物這麼冷漠，畢竟他在自己的小愛貓才踏上旅途後就再也不碰任何動物了，他覺得Loki的死是自己的錯。

大門一打開，一隻圓滾滾的小貓便衝進原本放置暖爐的地方，怡然自得的甩掉身上的雨水並舔著身上的毛髮，像是在這裡生活過一段時間似的冷靜。

「又一隻黑白貓。」Fandral以為Thor會對黑白貓有些反應，但魁梧的員警依舊低著頭沒看小貓一眼，「牠的肚子挺圓的，你說是不是懷孕了？」

金髮男子停頓了幾秒，他放下手上的筆，慢慢地抬起發白的面目，看著那隻髒兮兮、肚子微鼓的黑白貓，他更是說不出話來的翻找手機裡數年前的相片。

在Thor的記憶中，Loki的脖子有半圈的白色圍巾，一片雪白的小腹，四隻可愛的白色襪套，尾巴末端也有一撮白毛，眼前的小孕貓跟Loki長得一摸一樣，只是小Loki的眼睛是藍灰色，眼前的這隻是漂亮翠藍綠，Thor一時之間無法斷定是不是死後的Loki又回來了。

「長的真像。」Fandral湊近看著Thor手機裡的照片，他突然啊了一聲，嚇得小孕貓炸氣毛髮嘶吼了聲，「說不定就是你家的Loki，我女朋友家養的貓小時候也是藍灰色的眼睛，長大後就變色了，你真該去確認看看！」

Fandral將呆愣的Thor拉起座位，再推向前，眼前的黑白貓喵了一聲後繼續舔乾濕掉的毛髮。

「…麒麟尾，雖然不明顯，但是Loki有麒麟尾…」

「那你還在等什麼？！快去摸啊！」

被推向前的男子心臟不停的狂跳，他怕眼前的黑白貓不是自己的Loki，他比上眼睛、最好失望與被反咬一口的覺悟摸了一把小貓的尾巴。

一個小小的倒勾在尾巴末梢，當好落在白毛處的位子，Thor瞬間說不出話來，因為他家的Loki真的回來了！？

他小心翼翼地抱起孕貓，像個小男孩似的不停大哭，哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚，嚇得Fandral不停的在他面前塞衛生紙。

「Loki…對不起！都是我的錯，害你懷孕了…嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊！」Thor親親小貓的臉頰，再摸摸對方的頭，「沒關係，你別怕，不管你生幾隻小奶貓我都養，我再也不送人了！」

「Thor，可是你家…」

「我明天就搬家！」

愣在原地的Fandral只能看這自己的搭檔像個瘋子似的拼命跟一隻貓對談，他再次嘆了口氣不知道這是好事還是壞事？

08  
說到做到，Thor隔天開始拼命地找尋能養寵物的大房子，最好是能自助整修的那種，他要讓自己的Loki和他的孩子住上最好的房子，所以貓跳台跟垂直空間是不可少的。

再這鳥不生蛋的鄉下要伸職其實非常容易，所以現在一個月的薪水已經高到一次養二十幾隻貓不成問題的地步了。

一個星期後，Thor決定先找一間房子隨便居住，之後再慢慢找適合的住屋，畢竟讓一隻孕貓連夜住在警局也不好，還沒人照顧。

「喵嗚──！」

Loki在貓籠裡衝撞，大概是誤會自己又被被送走而感到緊張，Thor伸出手掌摸著小貓的下巴安撫，「沒事沒事，沒要把你送走，我們辦完家我就帶你去照超音波，看看你肚子裡有幾隻寶貝。」

Loki像是聽進去似停止了顫抖，乖乖地縮在角落等Thor將一箱一箱的傢俱搬上貨車，金髮男子最後提著貓籠，無依戀的離開了原本的居住地。

09  
看著寬敞的大空間，Loki的眼睛都亮了，自己千辛萬苦逃離那恐怖的配種室、在外流浪還被附近的野貓強上到懷孕的委屈都值得了。

Loki小小年紀就看上了那位在警局值班的金髮帥哥，他還沒三個月就看上了他，想要對方成為自己的金主，聽媽媽說遇到好人類就會一身幸福。

於是小小的奶Loki趁著下雨天將自己投入水坑，在對方對應的辦公室外吃力的叫，叫到喉嚨破皮也要等到對方帶自己回家才甘願。

Loki被帶進屋子裡時開心到掉渣，卻再被送走時感到錯愕，還以為自己的眼光不夠好，不過再次品嚐到金主的溺愛反應，都過這麼久了還像母親形容的一樣，Loki知道自己的眼光還是不錯的。

對方甚至一到家就給自己洗上一個舒服又香噴噴的澡、上可口美味的雞胸肉，如此像是王子的待遇誰不喜歡？

黑白貓伸了個懶腰、活動活動了筋骨，雖然肚子有點大了卻不妨礙自己輕盈的動作，他甚至覺得自己的孕袋有點過輕？

Loki不想的甩了甩頭，他退去自己的獸型，變成一個光裸、微鼓小腹的男孩。

Loki是最近才掌握到變身的訣竅，跟一般的獸人族比起來算是相當慢的，有母親呵護長大的獸人在五個月就能變成小孩子的摸樣，已經六歲的Loki才剛學會變身，維持十五歲大的人型已經是極限。

翻了翻Thor的新冰箱，裡頭有一堆新鮮的雞胸肉，看著Loki都流下了口水，肚子也響起了警報器。

偷偷抱走了兩包，Loki雖然有點怕火，但是他不喜歡吃生肉，只好自己燒水將雞胸肉煮熟。

雞肉在滾燙的熱水中慢慢熟透，飄出一股香氣，挖了一下櫥櫃上的辛香料，小男孩找到了一罐羅勒，他高興地在雞肉上撒上一大把，並吞下肚。

滿足的男孩看了一眼時鐘，他的奴才快要回來了，他打了一個小嗝後迅速的將廚房收拾乾淨、變回小貓，屁顛屁顛的走到門口準備像金主撒嬌討食。

10  
“喵？怎麼撒嬌會失敗？”

被抓進貓籠的Loki懵神的搞不清楚狀況，他像平常一樣在奴才進門後摩蹭他的腳裸，發出要飯的叫聲，卻被一把抓進塑膠製的綠色籠子，晃了一眼，他一隻貓的就被帶進了診療室。

“難道他發現我是獸人了？！”Loki炸起毛的想要逃，連續流浪五年的Loki不會知道自己在社會上有了保障，也不知道Thor並不討厭獸人，他只記得母親離去前再三警告自己要當一隻乖巧的家貓才有人疼。

「別怕別怕，只是照個超音波而已，不打針好不好？」將小孕貓溫柔的翻過肚，讓醫生用儀器擼他的小腹，「醫生，有幾隻小貓？」

「嗯…我沒有照出來…」

獸醫放下儀器該成觸診，這讓Loki反彈的炸毛哈欠，“你這個蠢人類想對我做什麼？！不準你碰我的肚子！”

看著Loki的反應，應該是受孕後的排斥反應及保護慾沒錯，醫生搔了搔頭，「可能是剛顯懷，也可能只有一隻小貓 ，最近胃口可能會差一點，給他多吃點高脂肪的食物，兩個禮拜再來照一次看看，到時應該就照得出來了。」

但是還沒等到兩個星期，什麼食慾不佳根本沒發生，Loki反倒是開始暴飲暴食、叼著Thor的衣服準備築產房，會陰也是又腫又脹感覺隨時都會生產一樣。

「弗瑞我要請假！我家的小貓要生孩子了！」

11  
「所以…小貓崽呢？」

各個員警圍繞在昨天請“陪產假”的Thor身邊，看著他大腿上消下孕肚安心舔毛的黑白貓，Thor乾笑了幾聲，說：

「好像…只是假孕…」

12  
沒了礙事的肚子，Loki開始發揮自己獸人的天性──破壞傢俱。

Loki不知道怎麼一回事，肚子裡的空氣一消下後就特別不想吃飯，只想在家裡到處跑到處亂翻，用手趴下玻璃或是傢俱手感更是特別的好，所以導致他這幾天下來都在玩耍、摩蹭Thor的大腿。

現在Thor每天下班回家都要面臨滿房的雜亂，他甚至開始懷疑是不是家裡連續三天糟了小偷，他家Loki這幾天如此可愛，如果被抱走怎麼辦？

所以Thor在牆角安裝幾支監視器。

不知道被監視的Loki在Thor出門後又變成人型，光裸的伸了懶腰，他像貓一樣的舔舐自己白皙的皮膚、在順了順自己的黑色短髮，綠色眼睛眨了眨後開始今的一天的“遊戲”。

Loki還小對什麼都感興趣，他將Thor房在書櫃上的書本拍了下來、撕成碎片；開啟冰箱灌下一半杯的牛奶，還打了一個滿足的飽嗝；走到哪裡蹭到哪裡，像是要將整間屋子染上自己的味道一樣。

Thor對著自己的手機螢幕發呆，讓其他員警不盡有點擔心，Fandral和Volstagg叫了他一聲，他才恢復一些神智。

「什…什麼？怎麼了？」Thor將手機收進褲子口袋裡，精神未定的問著。

「不知道你知不知道，雙性貓“產後”特別容易發情，你帶他去結紮了沒有？」

看他那幅摸樣，一定是沒有，「你…你節哀，需要幫你找隻小公貓嗎？」

「不用，我自己來。」

在場的所有員警包括他的上司全傻了眼。

13  
「喵──！！」拆房拆到一半的Loki被突然回到家的Thor拎起後頸，就算急急忙忙變回討人喜歡的小貓也來不及了。

「我看到了！Loki！」Thor拎著手裡一臉可憐兮兮的小貓，Loki裝無辜地蹭了蹭金主的臉頰、用指甲勾了勾對方的警服外套，「撒嬌也沒用，我看到了，你是獸人族，你怎麼不告訴我？」

黑白貓垂下耳朵，變回自己自在的摸樣，一個十五歲左右大的小男孩被揪在大手中動彈不得，「別敢我出去，我會當一隻乖巧的貓咪，如果你不喜歡我不會在你面前變成人型。」

「我沒有要趕你走，只是你有沒有那裡不舒服。」

看著眼前的小男孩，皮膚紅潤紅潤的白裡透紅，體溫有點為燒，這點Thor兩天前就發現了，只是以為貓的體溫比人類高就當作是正常現象，而現在，Loki明顯正在發燒。

小男孩想了想，又蹭了幾下自己的金主，發出呼嚕呼嚕的喉音，「很熱跟肚子癢算嗎？」

「你真的發情了，Loki。」Thor將人抱進了他最愛的毛毛床，Loki一屁股疊坐了進去、卡的剛剛好，「忍的住嗎？忍的住，兩個禮拜後我就帶你去結紮，忍不住…」

「不要！」Loki哈了口氣，露出尖銳的四顆犬齒，「我知道結紮代表什麼，我不要！」

14  
Loki在流浪時遇到不少貓，他遇過幾隻被結紮原放的野貓，各種性別都有，他們一口同聲的說結紮原放是件舒服又輕鬆的事，雖然一開始會被嚇到、肚子很痛、耳朵會缺一角。

不過少了發情的麻煩真的輕鬆很多。

但是Loki不想被Thor原放、不想被剖肚子拿走器官、不想耳朵缺一塊，所以聽了一系列哥哥姐姐們勸告的Loki，是打死都不會去做自己討厭的事情的。

Thor搓揉Loki光溜溜的大腿內側，小貓青色帶著倒刺了小肉棒在刺激下慢慢挺立，與肉棒連接的小穴口有規律地收縮，露在外面的貓尾巴更是舒服的纏上Thor的手臂，呼嚕聲越來越大聲，成熟的生殖腔內部正努力地生產潤滑用的黏液。

「舒服嗎？」看著Loki點點頭，又挪移了下一個位子，Thor搓著小小的肉柱，它便舒服的抖了抖，「這裡也舒服？」

「好癢…這裡好癢…」蹭著金主的手掌，將手覆蓋在自己的小腹，那裡底下正好是腔口，Loki知道自己接下來會被怎麼對待，因為親身體驗過，雖然心理排斥，但是身體卻是舒服的，「不進來嗎？」

獸人跟人類不一樣，一歲就成年了，智商及外表會停留在十五到二十歲不等的年紀，只是一發起情來什麼智商，全都會像一片白紙。

看著又黏又奶的黑白貓，再加上之前的假孕，Thor能判斷出自己撿到了一隻能受孕的雙性獸人，他搓揉Loki的小腹、玩弄淡褐色的乳尖，「不行，我插進去會有寶寶。」

「上幾次都沒有…」

Loki哽咽出聲，看著身下帶著貓耳貓尾的小男孩，就算對方已經成年，Thor還是覺得自己在犯罪，再聽到“複數”的受孕經歷，Thor的心頭都在滴血。

他將小男孩抱進懷裡安撫，親吻對方的眼角再親親對方的嘴唇，「這次可能會有，我幫你搓搓，你忍耐一下，兩個禮拜後我帶你去結紮。」

「嗯…不要！」聽見Thor依舊堅持要帶自己去原放的Loki眼角都紅了，眼角含著幾滴淚，「我選寶寶，我不要結紮！」

「真的？」Thor不敢置信得睜大雙眼，又高興的將自己未來幾年的計劃提前說出，「那等你發情結束我們就是去登記結婚。」

小男孩雖然不知道結婚是什麼，但他還是攀上了Thor點點頭，金髮的高個這才將手指探入小貓的私密處，並按摩對方的G點，當天他們反反覆覆用傳教士體位做了四五次。

15  
三天，Loki成功停止了發情，精神還特別好，吃的也多，但是一個不小心就全吐出來了。

黑白貓型態的Loki聞了聞自己吐出來的雞肉絲，嫌棄的用手撥了潑，拍拍屁股就散貓了，Thor倒是興奮又緊張的爬文，看看如何確認貓獸人懷孕。

如果交配後三天停止發情就該注意，在受孕過後的十天之內會有輕微的嘔吐現象，看完前兩項，Thor高興地將Loki抱起又親又蹭，蹭的自己全身上下都是黑毛。

Thor抱著剛成功受孕的小貓進入戶政事務所辦理結婚，裡頭的公職人員要求黑白貓簽名時，Loki直接用貓肉墊壓上印泥蓋在對應的位子上。

拿到自己第一張身份證的Loki高興地又蹭了蹭自己的金主兼丈夫，還發出又酥又軟的奶貓音，可愛到Thor都忘了獸人其實應該要說兇猛的種族。

不過在幾個月後，Thor就會想起來，正在長牙、換牙的小獸人有多麼兇殘暴力，翻臉不認父親。

16  
「這次是真的，Loki懷了我的孩子。」

Thor之後天天帶著懷有身孕的妻子上班，但之前搞過烏龍的兩人實在無法讓他們相信，不過兩人結婚是真的，Thor手裡多了個指環，Loki脖子上多了一條特製項圈，那是結了婚的獸人才申請得到的物品。

六個月後，Loki在Thor為自己築的產窩裡誕下三隻健康的小小獸人，一黃一黑一三花，全是可愛的小寶貝。

Thor這次記得給Loki吃退情藥，才沒有一胎懷過一胎。

孩子漸漸長大，當他們終於快要渡過恐怖二次凶暴化，Thor將三隻還無法變身的小奶貓裝進貓籠，帶到獸人的專制醫院進行結育。

「你！你怎麼狠心對自己的孩子下毒手！」小男孩炸起毛將三隻動過手術的孩子圈在自己的身下，「你別想！我是不會讓你野放他們的！」

Thor聽得滿頭問號，怎麼自己為了孩子好還要被罵？

他們做的又不是摘除手術，隨時想反悔都行啊？獸人的結紮手術又跟祖先的不一樣，既不會影響發育，也不會影響生殖器官的成熟度，Loki不是知道什麼叫結紮的嗎？？

再說野放是什麼？

「Loki，我沒有要野放孩子們啊？」Thor將小妻子跟哭哭啼啼的孩子們圈進懷裡，「他們是我們的孩子，我怎麼捨得讓他們在外流浪？我是為了他們好，你不是知道什麼叫結紮嗎？」

「我當然知道，不就是把器官摘掉剪耳野放嘛！」Loki將孩子們圈在懷裡並沒有發現他們的耳朵完好無缺。

聽見這話的Thor笑出了聲，在Loki的臉上上親了一口，「你真傻，我是怕他們近親繁殖或是衝出家門迷路才結紮做保障，等他們成年有喜歡的對象就把管子接回去就好了！你到底是聽誰說的才誤會這麼深？」

「路上遇到的野貓…」

該死，當年自己忘了問他們是祖先還是獸人了！

17  
最後Thorson家只有一隻當年拒絕結紮，事後後悔卻被丈夫處處阻止的黑白美貓。

看著眼前的手術同意書，Thor笑笑的將它丟進垃圾桶裡。

「你有我，我不怕你亂跑跟近親交配，我只怕你疼。」Thor將氣得凶暴化的妻子摟進懷裡，又親又舔，「還有，原來獸人不結紮不會像祖先一樣生病，這樣的話你不動手術也沒關係呀。」

「發情不舒服！」Loki咬了Thor一口，露出自己獸人族真正的應有的個性，「你快點簽字，我要去結紮！」

「我讓你不舒服了？」Thor有些難過，他認真的思考自己的技術是哪裡出了問題，「沒關係，我會想辦法讓你舒服到忘記疼痛。」

Thor將自己的男孩壓進床裡，脫下了Loki的內褲，他的小貓還不愛穿衣服，勉強他套上一件內褲已經相當了不起了。

「我現在不要做！喵嗚──！」

最終最終，Thor還是成功讓Loki覺得發情做愛是件既舒服又愉悅的事情，因為他們會在床裡交合數次、Thor會在事後安撫情慾滿點的妻子、安撫完再進行下一次的交合。

如此反覆反覆的做著趣事。

18  
所以這次，Loki會再懷上幾隻小奶貓呢？

END


End file.
